Strong Ties
by Luckycatroro
Summary: Ramilia & Allen walker 15 year old children of Neah walker born with innocence they try to over came the hard ships that are thrown their way and reveal secret that might tear their family apart, or were Neah survives and gets a chance to save his brother and has to deal with the struggles of a parent as he fight's with the earl./ heavy au/Neah x oc / allena/ and other stuff!


Hey guys it lucky. So this is my first time writing for dgm before we get in the story I just want to say that this story is a heavy au that has the same event to the manga but it has some big changes such as (sorta of spoiler for those who haven't read the manga)

1- Allen was hinted to have existed 35 years ago and may have been bookman's previous apprentice. In this story There are two Allen's one that we'll be a bookman(pastAllen) and Neah's son (Allen walker aka the sunshine baby), so when Neah says Al he means pastAllen the bookman

2- Neah is still alive he survived the fight with the earl he was able to run with cross and pastAllen

3- Neah changed his last name to walker when he married Isabella (my oc she plays a big rule in the story) and they had three children Ramilia-Allen-Selim

4-PastAllen have become a Bookman and have taken Lavi as his successor

5-Miranda and Krory joined the order when they were 16(Miranda) and 19(Krory)

6-Allen wasn't cursed by mana. But inherits it from his mother who was cursed with it

7-Neah was able to teach his son Allen The melody

8-Miranda's personality is gonna be different from the one in the manga instead of the anxiety filled and nervous women, she's going to a confident and a perfect leader because she's going have a important rule in the story

9-the rewinding town arc and Krory's arc won't be included instead they we'll be replaced by two arcs that we'll be write In the story

10-instead of 14 Noah's now there are 15

* * *

So those are just the points I wanted to clear for you so With that lets being

Chapter one - the 14th

Neah's POV

Pain it was the only thing I felt at that moment my eyes were heavy I wanted to look up the minuet I saw a black figure

" He seems to really beaten you up good " I recognized the voice lifting my head up my eyes met with his glaring red eyes.

Cross was..well he looked like he just ran into a Noah he was bleeding half of his body was bruised, with a smirk I said "well at least I tried better than hiding"

"Al have already gone ahead to the inn with The walker twins..what happened to mana?" At the mention of my older twin brother my smirk have faded, instead it was replaced with a deep frown.

During our fight with the earl we were able to defeat him, but when that happened mana started to lose his mind and before I know it he awakened as the millennium earl, the state I am in is because of the battle I had with him.

Cross came closer to me taking my arm and lifting me up I was placed at his back before I know it I was asleep

-Strong ties-

* * *

Four days have passed since the fight and I was almost healed, cross have returned to the black order yesterday leaving me with Bookman and Allen along with the walker twins

The two bookmen have been annoying me with their questions for the sake of their records

Isabella and Solaris after seeing how dark and cruel the order truly was they decided to never return specially after Solaris have turned out to be a Noah.

It was rather unexpected for fifteen Noah's to exists but there we are I was the 14th the Noah of destruction and she was the 15th Noah of fate.

Our situation was bad really, but we decided to stick with each other, that is until Solaris came up with the most crazy idea ever.

Her plan for us to beat Mana or in this case the earl she was prepared to actually be a spy and deceive the earl to act like she really wanted to bring the three dark days and act with fake loyalty towards him like a Noah would be to try and weaken him and to give us enough time to get stronger

It wasn't that bad but the fight that came later between her and her older twin because of that plan was the bad thing

"Sis for the last time I told you we need to do this if we want to live!" Solaris said as she tried to get out of Isabella's grip

"Are you even hearing what's coming out of your mouth! That's just plain crazy!" She threw Solaris at the bed and the black haired girl grunted in pain when she hit the bed stand

Isabella's silver eyes watered with tears as it fell down staining her face, I walked closer to her and wiped her tears with my hand and I caressed the red scar under her left eye she looked up at me with a glare and I knew what it meant

Isabella and Solaris walker a fourteen year old twin girls one is a parasitic-type and the other is an equipment innocence wielders, I met them first almost two years ago when they were on a mission to find and capture cross because he ran away back then

Isabella is the oldest she's not that tall but she's not short either she has a shoulder length white hair that made anyone that met her thinks she was older than her actual age, she has silver eyes it an effect from her curse the red scar was caused by the time Solaris almost made a contract with earl to make an akuma using their mothers soul Isabella was able to stop her sister but both got cursed, one would see and hear the souls of the akuma and the other would hear and feel their presence.

Her innocence was located in arms giving her the ability to make metal out of her skin and turn it into any kind of weapon

Solaris was the youngest she was much taller than her sister was standing at 169cm at only fourteen(her sister was only 148.6 she measured it accurately but Isabella wouldn't admitted it) she had a curly long black hair and an ocean blue eyes also an effect from the curse, at her left shoulder there was a skull shaped scar that had a disgusting shade of green that was left behind from the curse

Her innocence was a grim reaper scythe when it wasn't activated it would take a jewel form that she turned into a neckless.

They were the apprentices of Kevin Yeager a general of the black order, those two got mixed up in our problems when Solaris fond out about her Noah, Isabella was very loyal to the order in every way she made it her goal to beat the earl her self because of what he done to her mother and sister she always believed that half the reason Solaris would have a Noah's memory implanted in her would have been on that that night when they met him in front of their mothers grave.

" I know that she would think of this Dumb ass it's all your fault! if you haven't told her that mana could become the bearer of the Earls memories then she wouldn't be so set on doing this! You know how she views mana as an older brother!" She scolded while keeping her glare at me.

"Look I know you're mad Bella but it's not Neah's fault I had a feeling that mana would become the earl and long before any one would know I decided on doing it and you should know that would be better than any one else" Solaris said

"Do I need to be the remainder to you idiots that Road Kamelot is the sole survivor and not to mention that she already know what our original plan was and has put us though a lot of shit" a sarcastic voice came from behind me I was not in the mood for this, really not

Forcing my self to look back I was met with Allen, a bookman apprentice who I've met about a year or so when mana and I where still on the earl side.

He and his master were allied with the Noah family for the sake of their records, while he was an absolute asshole the four-eyes was quite the help we needed, sure we fought and butt heads at times, and if it wasn't for him I would have stayed at the earl side and destroyed the humans I came to love.

"Haven't forgot that it's just won't be a problem I can get her trust as well, and when the next generation is born I will gain their's as well" Looking back at the black haired girl her plan was ridicules but it had a chance of working.

Might take the risk as will we have nothing to lose right?.

I wish I knew how wrong I was at that very moment.

First chapter is done baby I have a feeling this story might turn out good

Sorry it's short T-T

Next chapter there well be nine years time skip

R&R be nice tho!


End file.
